Start Again
by Wicked R
Summary: Connor visits Spike and the outcome is Buffy going to L


Title: Can I start Again?

Author: Wicked R

Disclaimers: they exist! (Mutant Enemy and Akuna) made mostly for my own enjoyment.

Genre: fantasy/romance

Rating: G

Set: not long after Spike gets a soul and Angel is ditched in the Ocean.

Pairing: A/B

Summary: Connor visits Spike and the outcome is Buffy going to LA.

Feedback: both negative and positive welcomed.

The wall of Spike's crypt bowed inward like plastic, and shattered in a flash of

reddish light. A Giant hung in the new opening in the air, looking like some ancient Aztec deity, thought Spike, startled, and he never realized how close he was to the truth.

The Thing, which called itself Powi, looked down at him. Spike's hands instinctively went up to grab Powi's wrist, but it was like grabbing the arm of an animated statue.  
The thing lifted Spike up effortlessly and held him there smothering him. Unnoticed by either of them, Buffy entered as they previously agreed with Spike to get on with their routine patrol. Powi paused, sensing a gathering of energy. It turned, tossing Spike's limp body to the side absently, just in time to see a human girl, but Powi knew no ordinary human could contain the raw power this one possessed. She walked slowly towards Powi, who had raised its fists in anticipation of combat."I am the order maker in town," she stated confidently.

Powi charged the short distance between them, slamming Buffy. The blow lifted her up. Powi strode after her and peered down to see Buffy standing up. She charged forward, imitating Powi's move before. Powi was tossed back. It shook its head at a loss as to how this could have happened.

Buffy stepped forward. Her hit threw Powi back like a scarecrow in a tornado. This was followed instantly with another blow, and then another, smashing Powi into the ground.

The demon or whatever it was that attacked them without any apparent reason was recovering fast. It stood up with his hands in front of him. A ball of flame was formed there, and against her will the slayer's eyes were drawn to it. The demon released the fireball, and it sped toward her. She dropped her sword and watched unable to move as the fireball's magic energy came closer and closer to drain all the energy from her.

It was then, that the young boy appeared. He let an arrow out his weapon with such a force that it turned the fireball back towards the Giant who had no time to utter the spell that would've turned the fireball away from itself again.

"Powi", the youngster said, "I never thought your kind was clever enough to make it out of the dimension." Dust and screams filled the night as the young boy smiled and the demon ran away from them as fast as it could.

Now the boy turned to Spike and gave him a hand to help him get up, "it will not bother you again. It knows I'm not joking with these things."

The newly ensouled vampire and the slayer both gave him enquiring looks, which made him introduce himself. It was a newly acquired skill he learnt amongst humans on Earth, trying to be more sociable, "Connor O'Connell", the name echoed in the crypt as he shook hands with the tall, blond figure. He used O'Connell as a surname instead of Angel, but dropped the Steven.Spike forgot to reply to the introduction as he mustered him in detail, "Connor the Destroyer O'Connell??"The boy frowned, while Buffy had no idea who that might be. Confusion showed on her face. Somebody that has to do with Angel, her heart fastened, family relations perhaps. Only that she haven't heard of him before, which was weird. The vampires of her heart kept providing surprises for her. Long lifetime and all that.Spike had told Cordelia he recovered his soul when he met her at the border of worlds they both crossed at the same time when she became a Higher Being and he got his soul. He somehow never felt like talking to Buffy about any of the experience. Or about what Cordelia had told him. No wonder as she wasn't exactly welcoming him back with open arms. He wasn't much more than a one night stand for her. He often wondered whether her heart still belonged to that heartbreaker. Dru, Buffy. Why do I have to fall for the ones that make me unhappy? He was pissed. Maybe if Buffy hears nothing of Angel for a longer while... Angel had a grown up son he tried to win back from his enemies. The boy was a good fighter, even more since he had asked his father to teach him fight better. Lucky sucker, he had a son too. And now the boy was here to mess up his life again. Damn that family.

On the other hand, he was so impressed by his Sire's son, he still couldn't believe it. Fight, yeah, as if he needed any advice.

Buffy eyed him for explanations. He nodded in the youngster's direction: "Darla's boy", but turned his attention back to the wonder in front of his eyes. Buffy wasn't satisfied, the two words said just confused her further. Darla's boy? And another O'Connell? To her knowledge, Darla didn't turn any of Angel's family. Was there any connection at all? Was it a vampire that stood in front of them? And what were his intentions? Spike didn't seem to act too aggressively towards him. She almost stepped in, but Spike continued to address their saviour for the day, "so...how's Peaches?"The youngster stared at him for a long moment, "Peaches?"

(So, there is a connection, stated Buffy to herself.)

The boy lifted his eyebrows, then exclaimed, "Ah, you must be William.""Spike. Don't call me William and I won't call you the Destroyer.""I sorta like the name Destroyer.""I thought you might say that, brother. Nice to meet you.," Spike made a welcoming gesture.Connor backed, "I didn't expect to be treated that well. I know about some of the differences between you and....Angel. That is why I came, partly. To hear your version. So many I've heard, so many I've seen, I need you to tell me how Angel really is.""Who is he, Spike?" Buffy couldn't stand the two men just talking anymore.

"He is Angel's biological son."

Eyes widened, mouth dropped. He had a lot to explain, although he still hoped Buffy will not care THAT much. As for the junior, he will only tell him the truth. William would have not done it any other way anyway. To both, he wanted to express his disapproval against Angel, but the truth was that this Angel wasn't the one he was angry with. That was another life, another being. Jealousy was all that was left, for Buffy. But he knew such a negative emotion didn't have its place in his heart if he wanted to keep his soul. And he did. More than anything. For Buffy. Have her or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike was driving, concentrating on the road not to miss any turn offs for the Hyperion. Connor and Willow were sitting on the back seat, Buffy deep in thought in the passenger seat. She was always good at giving second chances, to Angel, to Spike, to Willow. Now for a stranger that claimed himself to be her ex boyfriend's son. She was angry, almost raging, fuming in herself. She imagined Angel desperate, blaming himself and accepting all that was happening to him as a due punishment even at the bottom of the sea. Her whole insides ached with anxiety. She felt guilty because she didn't feel it, she hadn't instinctively known that something was wrong with him. She felt so intensely now, so worried. The compassion was so intense, she realised. She could still deeply care for this man. Not any other, just for him. Spike got her briefly as a package deal, with her past and an unfinished love affair, yet he still did anything for him. Even coming to rescue his old enemy. There were no complicated outcomes with him, no curse, no surprise. She knew that Spike loved her, however, there was always a but. She came to trust a soulless vampire and she was definitely gonna trust him with a soul. She studied Connor looking in the rear view mirror. This would have been how a younger Angel looked. She could also see how he was a mixture of Darla and Angel. How much Darla was in there? How much humanity was in someone raised by a cheat in a hell dimension? He was told by her accomplice in kidnapping Angel, that his step father had played a rough joke on him, but how could he really feel? The face was as unreadable as Angel's. He could have come to see Spike earlier, but he didn't. And could she trust Willow now? They made a pact not to let her practice witchcraft alone again as she willingly agreed to that. And where was that little girl Fred and Gunn? The phones were ringing out in the hotel with no response.  
All she could do for now is accept that life contained risks. She needed her friends.The brakes screeched in front of the Hotel. Connor gestured that he was going to stay in the car. Facing any of the gang was deep down on his wish list right now.

The building was repainted, it looked almost too good for Angel Investigations that still resided in there even without the leader. The three of them stepped through the open door. A Hotel is a hotel, no invitations needed. Shutting doors wasn't of much use against the dark side anyway. Who wanted in, found a way in.

The insides of the hotel looked bright, even the with half-dimmed lights. Everything was neatly kept in order.A slim, dark haired girl looked up from a large book and smiled officially: "I'm Fred. How can I help?" She said it quietly, almost whispering.Fred. The lost girl Angel and co got back from an unknown dimension. They were in the right place."I'm Buffy", she waited for the effect, Fred will know her and no explanations will be needed, "this is Spike and Willow.""Oh...you." The woman that used to fill Angel's heart. She looked smaller than she'd imagined. Without any other words, Feed jumped up from her seat, turned and sat down on the side of a couch, that was almost entirely hidden by the desk.Buffy peered round after her. She saw a small table next to the couch with a polystyrene cup on it, half full with thick, dark blood and Angel was lying on his back on the couch, head propped up on a pillow, turned slightly inwards. His hands were resting on his stomach, one half clenched into the other, small fleece blanket thrown over his legs. His skin was paler than usual, Buffy was sure it wasn't just the lighting that made it look so. He looked tired, worn, and he had lost a lot of weight, but he was there and not on the bottom of some ocean. She felt relieved. In the last 24 hours since she'd learnt about him being in big trouble she realised she could not leave him in danger.

Fred softly touched his arm to wake him up. "Angel...Angel? Somebody is here to see you."

Angel opened his eyes and she could see the sorrow of centuries, fire of lived and awaiting desires.Buffy stepped closer and smiled at him. However it was gonna be, however Angel will like it to be, from this moment on it will all be different. I care and I can't deny.

The End.


End file.
